Ohkaze
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Hinata grita, entusiasmado, atrevido y aguerrido, lleno de seguridad pues sabe que Kageyama cumplirá con lo prometido, pase lo que pase la pelota llegará a él, y entonces ambos volaran más alto que nadie. Porque son fuertes, y los fuertes son los únicos que pueden no solo aspirar, sino lograr alzarse por encima de los demás.


**O**_hkaz__**e**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_En celebración al anime de Haikyuu!, creo que ahora sí puede decir Tobio que Shouyou merece estar en la cancha, porque enserio que se ha vuelto una persona muy fuerte_

* * *

Lo recuerda bien, tan bien que aún puede sentir al aire mecer sus cabellos, el aroma del cuerpo —caliente y agitado— de Shouyou infiltrarse en sus adentros. A la brisa refrescante, causada por la mezcla de las lágrimas de impotencia de Hinata con el viento de la tarde, bañarle el rostro dejando una sensación amarga y lamentable. Kageyama lo recuerda con tal exactitud que las memorias que renacen tan vívidas no parecen más un evento almacenado en su cerebro. La evocación de un pasado que les ha atado de una manera inquebrantable trae consigo las palabras que de aquellos trémulos y humedecidos labios emergieran. El reto de una victoria que le devuelva un tanto de esos sentimientos desbordados de impotencia y tristeza, sonaba irreal, débil y poco prometedora en su momento; pero pese a ello Tobio siempre quiso aguardar, creer y esperar a que las palabras de Hinata se tornaran una realidad, porque quería ver a esa obsesión llena de victoria, a la determinación de aquellas ansias arrolladoras obtener un poco, solo un poco, de retribución. Por eso lo mantuvo arraigado a sus memorias, porque él lo poseía todo y no tenía nada, y muy en el fondo a Kageyama le hubiera gustado dárselo, o en el mejor de los casos compartirlo. Pero Kageyama no lo sabía, ni lo entendía, solo que aquel pequeño sujeto que a ratos parecía crecer tan alto como las montañas, le abrumaba, tanto que la irritación le fluía de los pies al a cabeza vertiginosa, y que la presión en sus arterias resultaba sofocante y devastadora.

Sin embargo, el tiempo, el universo y las estrellas, o cualquier cosa que rigiera al mundo y que él mismo no creía, se hizo cargo de ponerlo juntos, de nuevo, pero de manera curiosa. Eso siempre le tomaría por sorpresa. Ahora estaban juntos, y cualquiera hubiera creído que las cosas funcionarían y fluirían en un sentido positivo; desde luego que así sucedería, solo que no de la forma que normalmente uno cree. La fricción entre ambos fue inevitable, la poca capacidad de Tobio para relacionarse o trabajar en equipo dejando de lado su egoísmo, y la falta de preparación en Hinata sumada a su improvisación precipitada, no hacían de ellos una pareja sana ni tampoco mejores jugadores.

Pero gracias al duro trabajo individual que ellos mismos decidieron tomar en base a sus pocos resultados y posteriormente al de parejas que finalizaron con el de equipo para solidificarse, hicieron de ellos pronto una amenaza. Tobio comenzaba a impulsar a Hinata, y en ese vuelo que intentaba enseñarle no se había percatado de que el mismo Hinata cada vez que agitaba sus jóvenes y diminutas alas trataba de elevarse llevándole a él también.

Pues Shouyou quería volar, y más allá, el mismo e ingenuo Shouyou, quería hacerlo con Tobio a su lado.

Los dos eran idiotas, estúpidos ahogados en una inmaculada inocencia capaz de reaccionar solamente a sus instintos.

Las conversaciones nunca fueron coherentes, y Kageyama siempre tenía esa sensación extraña de que Hinata hablaba otro idioma, por otro lado, Hinata pensaba que Kageyama cursaba con un problema de dislexia o que enserio era un imbécil por no saber siquiera identificar un saludo o un "dame cinco" de algún amigo. Pero la realidad es que se entendían mejor que nadie, sin necesidad de una larga charla o conversación.

Pues sus cuerpos hablaban por sí solos, y ese deseo abominable de victoria y superación.

Cuando tras las derrotas cursadas durante sus torneos, los naufragios de las avasalladoras peleas y las guerras contra extraordinarios contrincantes llegaron, fue entonces que Kageyama lo trajo al presente, sus propias palabras: "Sólo los fuertes permanecen en la cancha. Sí quieres hacerlo tienes que volverte fuerte"; esa era la veracidad de las cosas, no le había mentido, quizá su franqueza molestó al enano, a sus amigos que le resguardaban a unos escalones de él, pero Tobio no mentía, no en ello y mucho menos a alguien que siempre llevaría en sus recuerdos.

Ahora, de pie, ambos al otro lado de ese muro que quebraran con sus manos desnudas, con esos pequeños picos ya rotos de tanto insistir, y con las alas heridas de tantas caídas tras sus vuelos fallidos; Tobio quería decirlo, solo a él y nadamás a él. Así, decidido, Kageyama se acercó a Hinata, parándose a su lado, mirando hacia la red Shouyou, mientras que él hacia la salida del auditorio. No lo pensó ni una sola vez, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por su cuenta, al pasar suave pero firme su mano por la mejilla de Hinata, acariciándole el rostro, deteniendo los largos dedos en la oreja de éste. Inclinando la cabeza de lado, apoyándola en la de Shouyou, en un gesto amoroso, necesitado. Restregando sus cabellos oscuros con los naranjas de Hinata, en movimientos delicados, casi como dos pajarillos que llevan tiempo compartiendo el nido y se reconocen como lo más importante para el uno y el otro.

"Hinata", hablándole, escuchando su ronca pero aún novicia voz, adentrársele en los oídos, mientras Shouyou parece devorar hambriento la cancha debajo de ellos con esos enormes y sagaces ojos ámbar. "Lo diré ahora, y lo diré solo una vez, así que presta atención, idiota"

Rompiéndose la frente Tobio por el amor que le fluctúa sin que siquiera lo note.

"¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?"

Y cuando su pregunta llega, Hinata por primera vez guía sus ojos hacia él, sin poder verle con claridad el rostro gracias a esa posición tan impropia de él.

"Porque solo los fuertes pueden continuar en este lugar, y tu, no, nosotros los somos"

Una verdad que siempre había estado allí estalla en esas bellas pupilas que posee Hinata, desbordándose en ellas un océano de emociones salvajes acentuadas por un descomunal regocijo. Shouyou lo entiende, y sabe que no necesita externárselo a Kageyama.

Tobio le deja ir, llevándose en la palma el calor y el aroma de Hinata, el mismo que se anida en su cabeza y el que sabe nunca se irá de ella.

"Así que concentra toda tu atención en saltar que yo me encargaré de que la bola llegue hasta ti"

"¡Ha!"

Hinata grita, entusiasmado, atrevido y aguerrido, lleno de seguridad pues sabe que Kageyama cumplirá con lo prometido, pase lo que pase la pelota llegará a él, y entonces ambos volaran más alto que nadie.

Porque son fuertes, y los fuertes son los únicos que pueden no solo aspirar, sino lograr alzarse por encima de los demás.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **Siempre he querido creer que en realidad Tobio quería hacer de Hinata alguien extraordinariamente fuerte y que en sí, pese a que parecen no entenderse con palabras lo hacen igual que los animales. Sí apenas han empezado a adentrarse a este fandom por el anime les animo a leer el manga que es mil veces mejor y está lleno de tantas cosas cute, además de que hay personajes que adorarán y que seguramente no veremos en esta primera temporada. En fin, me alegra mucho tener animado este manga que adoro y espero conocer gente para fangirlear, y no teman que yo shipeo TODOS/TODOS, so, si no son muy fans del KageHina, no teman, yo como de todo y en grandes porciones.


End file.
